Cookies
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT. Garica wouldn't let Reid have any cookies. Morgan/Reid. Please R&R! Pure fluff.


Cookies

"......my first 'official' slash. Don't worry- its just a fluff :) Please R&R!"

"Please?" he asked.

"No Reid! I already told you- they're for Hotch!" Garcia exclaimed.

"I'm sure he won't miss just one!" Reid defended.

"No, Reid! Here, have another lollipop." Garcia offered. Reid shook his head. He propped up his crutches, and awkwardly stood up.

"Oh come on, Reid! Are you seriously going to leave because I won't give you a cookie?"

"No, I'm leaving because I have half the day off. Bye Garcia!" Reid answered.

"Don't do anything stupid like talk down a crazy kid with a gun again! I will not forgive you this time!" Garcia called back. Reid laughed.

'Hey Pretty Boy. You ready?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded. Morgan took Reid's bag, and escorted to his car. Since Reid was injured, Morgan drove.

When they got to Reid's small apartment, Morgan sat his coat down on a chair, and helped Reid into the kitchen.

"Why the kitchen?" Reid asked.

"I thought you wanted cookies." Morgan smirked. "I bought dough, chocolate hips, and sprinkles. " Reid laughed.

"What type of sprinkles?" Reid asked.

"Do me a favor : don't ever change." Morgan laughed.

"Shall we get started, then?" Reid nodded. Morgan helped Reid over to his small kitchen counter, and pulled up a stool for him to sit on. They both washed their hands. While Reid worked on unrolling the dough, Morgan preheated the oven. When Morgan and Reid finished , they rolled up the dough into miniature balls. Reid and Morgan laughed as they added tiny little chocolate chips into the dough. When they were finished, Morgan popped the tray into the oven. While they waited, Reid did the dishes while Morgan picked up the flour and chips that had fallen to the floor.

Finally, the oven beeped. Morgan pulled out the tray, and Reid opened the can of sprinkles.

"You know, if I knew cookies cheered you up this much, I would've made them for you a long time ago." Morgan smiled.

"Despite popular belief, I'm really not as complicated as the team makes me out to be. Simple things do make me happy."

"Aw.............you know I figured that out a long time ago." Morgan smirked. Reid nodded.

"Ready for the sprinkles?" Reid asked. Morgan nodded. Morgan pulled up a chair and helped decorate the cookies with varying colors of sugary sprinkles.

"Hey!" Reid said when Morgan threw sprinkles at him. Reid picked up some sprinkles, and threw them back. Before they knew it, they had gotten into a sprinkle fight.

"Maybe we should decorate the cookies BEFORE we use waste them all on my floor." Reid answered.

"You don't have to be a genius to figure that one out." Morgan smirked. Finally, they got back to the cookies. Reid smiled as he sprinkled the cookies with the sprinkles. When they finished, Morgan picked one of the cookies with the most chocolate, and put it in Reid's mouth.

"Chew." Morgan laughed. Reid did as he was instructed to and carefully swallowed the cookie. "Want some milk?' Reid nodded shyly. Morgan laughed and shook his head. "Well, hopefully you didn't let this batch expire like you did last time. That fridge stunk for weeks!"

"Well, ever since you've been around, I've been getting actual food." Reid smiled. Morgan ruffles Reid's hair playfully and grabbed a cookies.

"These are actually pretty good." he said with his mouthful. "And I do pride myself in keeping my boyfriend well-fed." Reid glared. "What? It's not like you couldn't use the extra weight! I mean, just last case the detective asked you if you were anorexic. " Reid hit Morgan's arm.

"I am not anorexic!'' Reid pouted. Morgan smiled, and pulled Reid into a hug.

"I know that Pretty Boy. " Morgan moved a piece of hair from Reid's face, and gently stroked his cheek. He laughed at the smudge of chocolate from where he had force-fed Reid. He wiped it off with his thumb.

Just then, Reid's cell phone rang. "Reid" he greeted.

"Hey Reid. You and Morgan need to get down here ASAP. We've got a bad case." Garcia said.

"How did you know he was with me?"

"Oh please, I know everything. Tell my sweet dark chocolate if he hurts you I will let the wolves descend in his direction."

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Reid asked.

"No, but I think Prentiss knows. Well, she at least suspects something." Garcia answered.

"Okay we're on our way." Reid said.

"Over and out!" Garcia hung.

"They've got a case, and need our help. Garcia called." Reid told Morgan.

"Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. Apparently she knows about us." Morgan smiled.

"I should've known."

"Well,i guess we should get going." With that, the two agents headed towards the door.

Suddenly, Reid sprinted around again- back to the kitchen. "Where's the fire?" Morgan asked. When Reid came back, he held four cookies in his hand.

"I should've known." Morgan laughed.........

"........k, so I hope that didn't suck. Please R&R!"


End file.
